Midnight Shadow
by katxtak
Summary: Aaron a half vampire has secret shadow powers and when he meets Alice his life changes forever :


I couldn't breathe.

You know when you have one of those dreams,where your running away from something and your desperatley trying to move your legs but they wont budge? That is how i constatley fee after finding out the truth about aaron. He had lied to me the whole 6 months i had known him and i dont know if i can ever forgive him for that.

Chapter 1

It was a couple of weeks after my 15th birthday. The usual winter weather in England-raining of course! and as i was walking into school a car quickly stopped right infront of me and the driver yelled out. "Bye Aaron good luck!". A quite tall boy with dark brown floppy hair and a surprisingly pale complexion stepped out of the passenger side and as i was walking past. I bumped straight into him. "sor-", I stuttered. But before i could finish he cut in. "Sorry there, are you alright?", he said in a broad scottish accent. Our eyes met briefly. Then he repeated. "are you alright?" "Umm...er yes, im fine thanks!",I stuttered again. "Hey erm I'm new here could you show me to the receptionists office?" he replied shyly. "sure" I said. As we walked the short distance to the office it started raining alot harder. When we got inside the schoo I warned him about Miss Herring one of the reception staff-she can be quite moody sometimes! He said "maybe see you later then" and I replied "Yeah,maybe later"

Chapter 2

I was in a complete daze that morning as i walked into form. I could hear the friendy chatter of my two best friends, Vanessa and Claire. They are alot more social than me and i could hear them talking about the latest party they had gone to that weekend. "really!", vanessa exclaimed "oh my gosh thats awful!" Claire replied. As i walked closer to the table Claire turned around to face me. "who was that boy you were with? Whoever he is he's gorgeous!" I had to agree, he was gorgeous with his dark brown eyes and floppy brown hair... Then something snapped me out of my daydream. "so is he your new boyfriend Alice?" Boyfriend? I wish! no boy had ever taken a second look at me, why would that be any different today? " boyfriend haha" "Alice, we both saw the way he looked at you!" Claire said. "i was just showing him to the secretarys office!" But somehow Vanessa didn't seemed too convinced by this explanation and just replied by saying "sure...". But i had no time to think about that! Mrs Daney had walked into the room and looked unusually happy. "Morning 10M hope you all had a good christmas break" "looks like miss had on-to-many pork pies over christmas she looks a bit ahem, plumper", Claire whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but laugh and ended up having to disguise it as a cough. "I have some delightful news to tell you all" Then there was a pause. "Im pregnant! So while im on maternity leave you will be having supply teachers for form, for the next couple of months!" I didn't look around to see but i could sense the smiles on everyones faces! Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Naturally everyones heads turned to look. "come in",said Mrs Daney. Miss Herring stepped with Aaron right behind her. I could hear all the girls in the room already whispering about him. Miss herring went over to talk to Mrs Daney. Aaron looked at me but i looked away quickly. As miss Herring walked out the door Mrs Daney told Aaron to sit at the back of the class. Vanessa turned to talk to me again. "seriously Al he is actually gorgeous!" "Mm...yeah", i mumbled trying to sound disintrested. Then, thankfully before i could be asked any more questions, the bell for lessons went. "Bye Alice see you at break!" Vanessa and Claire said in unison. I sometimes feel like an outsider, i mean Vanessa and Alice are really good friends of mine but they have both been friends with eachother since they were 3! and i just feel like an intruder. As i got up from my seat i felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and guess who it was, Aaron of course! Was he stalking me or something? " hey erm Alice?" he said shyly "yep thats me" i smiled at him, he didn't smile back. "sorry to bother you but do you know where sc8 is?" "sc8? i'm going there now"- maybe he really was stalking me! "Sure", i smiled again trying to act friendly even though i wanted to get to class on time this term. But atleast he smiled back this time! It was strange, earlier this morning i was the shyer one, now it was as if our roles had reversed, just like that! The closer we got to the history classroom the tenser i felt, but i had no idea why. It was probably the awkward silence I thought-I was no good at dealing with them! When suddenly he spoke. "Thanks for warning me about Miss Herring by the way although it didnt stop her telling me off for not having my shoelaces tied up!" Whilst i was thinking about what to say, I suddenly realised, No one around. My heart started beating loudly in my chest and i started to walk faster. "haha i know! She gets a bit stressed out about things like that! I swear she has ocd or something!", I replied. "Ha i know there was this teacher at my old scho-" and he stopped suddenly and froze, he turned paler. "Whats the matter? Are you ok Aaron?" I was shocked was it normal for a person to suddenly freeze and look up into the sky for no apparent reason? "Uh um..nothing im ok" As we entered the history block, I felt like being sick. For two reasons. 1) what had just happened to Aaron and 2) what would happen when i showed up to Mr Anners class late. We both walked into the classroom and every single girls eyes turned to look at Aaron. I mean he was good-looking but was he really that mezmorising? As i sat down Mr Anners asked me to see him at the end of the lesson. I guess he must of let Aaron off for being new! Aaron sat next to me but didn't give me any eye-contact or even aknowledge my exsistence. What had i done? I had only known him for what? 2 hours? I couldn't have done anything that bad surely? Although i couldn't shake the feeling it was something to do with what happened as we walked to class...

Chapter three

not finished yet!


End file.
